


The Long Lost Evanstar

by Diver_Toxic



Category: Naruto, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced Feminization, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating May Change, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diver_Toxic/pseuds/Diver_Toxic
Summary: Every elf has a soul mate. Unfortunately for Izuna Halfelven, it is almost time to sail into the west with his father and older brother with or without them. That is until his older sister Arwen finds a young un-named male (no older than 17 of a mortal man) wounded on the outskirts of Imladris. Who is he? And why is Izuna so protective over him?





	The Long Lost Evanstar

White hair ruffled in the wind, pale skin stained with blood as a young boy stood atop a cliff, looking across the horizon. Tobirama Senju, the second oldest of Butsuma Senju's four sons. A justu creator, master of the water element but yet, the weakest in his fathers eyes. Weak... That's what his clan calls him. Frail and weak. The white haired teen had been labelled chronically ill since birth but was still trained as any other clan member.

Tobirama sighed as he sheathed his Katana as he turned around to look at the countless bodies, staining the once beautiful field with vibrant red liquid. The young Senju thought it was rather ironic really, how the blood he has spilled can be seen through his very own eye's of the same colour. With one last look of pity the pale haired teen made a few hand sings and hiraishin to the outskirts of the Senju compound. Here, he hesitated. He was late and he knew it. Which only meant one thing... Punishment.

Auburn eyes scanned the area. He could sense the faint chakra of his fellow clan members and Hashirama but not his father and his other two younger brothers. Giving a small smile of relief, Tobirama ran to his older brother who was indeed sitting at his fathers desk sorting out all clan meetings and paperwork as their father is undoubtedly on a mission. Hearing the door open the oldest brother's head popped up from the sheet he was reading to happily greet his little brother until he saw white hair and pale skin matted with dry and fresh blood. Before Hashirama could voice his worries the younger held up his hand to silence him. "Don't worry nii-san I'm unharmed. This is not my blood... Well, most of it anyway. The mission was successful. The group of bandits are no longer a threat towards the clan." The brunette frowned despite himself. That was not what he was worried about.

"Why father gave you this mission is beyond me. The healers told him themselves that you should still be resting as it is the winter season unless they want you on bed rest with a fever... I-It scares me sometimes Tobirama, when I see you sick. Some nights I think we'd lose you to the sickness or worse - on a mission. Just, take it easy okay?" Tobirama nodded as there was no point arguing with his older brother. The young Senju wished it was that easy. Pulling down his shirt sleeve, Tobirama rubbed his dislocated wrist softly, as if trying to ease some of the pain.

"I'll try nii-san... But I'm sure fathers already got another mission ready for me."

"Toron, why do you dwell here? The age of elves are over, the time for men has come. Why do not sail west with Ada. I am sure the sea is calling for you as it is I." Two pairs of identical coal eyes locked gazes for a moment before they both looked in the direction of the sea. The younger one - known as Izuna Halfelven - sighed before resting his head in his hands.

"It is an eternal battle brother, half of me yerns for the sea while the other yells at me to stay... Stay for what, I am unsure." Madara pursed his lips and shook his head, his long hair delicately falling over his shoulders.

"You know exactly why you wish to stay. Izuna, it is rare even for an elf to find their soulmate in one age. Arwen is the first of our kin to find them in over two-thousand years. I do not think we will be as lucky." Izuna grit his teeth as he rose to his feet. The younger elf turned towards his elder brother and sighed.

He understood how rare it was but he just couldn't get the thought out of his mind. The youngest of Elrond would have dreams of a young man, with hair as pure as the first signs of winter, but eyes as dark as the finest of rubies found in the misty mountains. That he thought, has to be a sign. "Madara, I can't. I have to stay. Something is going to happen, I can feel it running through my veins. Its pulling me towards it, possibly even stronger than the sea's beckoning." Madara eyed his brother, his normally stern eyes soften as he looks at his younger brothers torn features. His coal eyes drift towards the emerald stone shining atop his brothers breast.

"The Elessar." He breaths. The second youngest traced the emerald gem softly before looking up to re-connect their gaze. "This, this has been passed down for centuries, a true heirloom of our kin. Now... Now it is yours to give to whom you choose. Whoever you have foreseen, please be careful... I wish you all the luck in middle-earth Izuna."


End file.
